Handles are useful in cartons as a means for transporting the cartons. A problem in cartons of flexible material wherein a handle is formed in a panel of the carton is that the substantial stress forces are typically concentrated upon the handle or undesirable portions of the panel in which the handle resides. It can be appreciated that it ould be desirable to have a handle structure for a carton of flexible material that does not impart significant forces upon undesirable portions of the handle or the panel in which the handle resides.
It is often desirable to have a carton that presents walls that are as aesthetically appealing as possible to potential purchasers of the package formed by the carton. Thus, it can be appreciated that it would be desirable to have a carton with a handle structure that functions within a carton wall or panel that is also aesthetically appealing.